evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jet Alone
}} Jet Alone is a bipedal robot developed by Japan Heavy Chemical Industries, designed to replace the Evangelions. Unlike the Evangelions, which have a limited internal power supply and must rely on external power cables for extended operation, Jet Alone has an internal nuclear reactor (likely a pressurized water reactor) and can function for at least 150 consecutive days. Jet Alone requires no pilot, and is controlled by an onboard computer. Radio commands can be issued from a ground station. Being a robot and not a living being, Jet Alone cannot generate an A.T. Field. Shiro Tokita pushes aside the issue, describing the creation of an (artificial) A.T. Field as "only a matter of time." Jet Alone is seen in Episode 07, when it goes out of control during a demonstration. It is stopped after Misato Katsuragi climbs on-board with the help of Evangelion Unit-01 and attempts to delete its programming, but Jet alone is saved from a nuclear meltdown at the last moment. Gendo Ikari states towards the end of Episode 07 that everything went according to plan, suggesting that NERV was behind the incident. Neon Genesis Evangelion 2 features a re-design of Jet Alone, dubbed JA Prime (JA'), by Eva mecha designer Ikuto Yamashita. In ''Evangelion ANIMA'', another distant successor of Jet Alone is seen: the Strategic Defense Force Integrated Mechanic Soldier Type-4 "Akashima". Notes Jet Alone was named after , Godzilla's robot partner from Godzilla vs. Megalon. Jet Alone's name is a combination of Jet Jaguar's early name, Red Alone, and his final chosen name. 'Red Alone' was created by a Japanese child as part of a contest held by Toho in 1972 to create a new character that was initially going to star in his own film. After being chosen, Red Alone was refined into Jet Jaguar, and Godzilla and Gigan were added to the film to boost sales. In the film, Jet Jaguar is a robot created by the human protagonist, Goro Ibuki. While built for good purposes, he becomes controlled by a misguided race of early humans called the Seatopians, who were enraged at the humans damaging both the surface of the Earth and their underground cities with Nuclear tests. Eventually, Jet Jaguar is freed from his control and goes to assist Godzilla in fighting Megalon and Gigan. Together, the robot and the monster repel the alien creatures and create a stalemate with the Seatopians. He was even given a brief theme song at the end of the film, performed by Masato Shimon. A longer version of the song was featured on a record released in conjunction with the film's original release. Jet Alone was probably inspired by the Japanese nuclear ship Mutsu. Japan's first nuclear powered ship built at a significant public cost, and plagued by design flaws and public controversy. Analysis Exactly why NERV saw Jet Alone as a threat is not made clear. Gendo needed the Angels destroyed in order to carry out his version of Third Impact. It is likely he was concerned that vital funding would be diverted from his division to the Jet Alone program if the demonstration proved a success, or that Jet Alone would, at some point, be used against NERV. References Category:Weapons